1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hairstyling implements and more specifically it relates to a twist hairdo roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hairstyling implements have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,620 to Renstrom; 2,809,645 to Frakes et al. and 4,334,447 to Morrow all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.